Caught in the Storm
by narugirl2003
Summary: Regina loves Robin so much it hurts and Robin feels the same about Regina; however, fate just keeps throwing one difficult situation after another. Regina feels caught in a storm.


Caught In The Storm  
A Once Upon a Time song fiction

 **Summary: Regina loves Robin so much it hurts and Robin feels the same about Regina; however, fate just keeps throwing one difficult situation after another. Regina feels caught in a storm.**

Author's Note: This song from Smash just reminded me of Regina's love for Robin and all these two have been through. When you listen to it and read this, you will see exactly what I mean.  
******************************************************************************

Regina was sitting alone in a booth at Granny's Restaurant and she began to think about Robin. They had the perfect relationship when they returned from the Enchanted Forest until Emma made a goof and brought Marian back. Robin and Roland were with Marian more and she was tossed aside. Is that what she deserved after she literally gave Robin her heart?

 _You can push me away I can take it. I can make you a promise and break it. We know the way it goes by now._

When Marian was frozen, Regina and Robin rekindled the love that was placed on hold; but she wondered how long it was going to last. She fought for Robin and Roland to be happy even if it meant for her to make a sacrifice.

 _Running off just to see if I chase you... I pretend I know how to replace you. Still we get tangled up somehow…_

She was finding a way to save Marian, but still her heart and Robin's heart hungered for each other and they get tangled up in the heat of passion.

 _Hear it thunder…and I wonder…how long can I hang on?_

How long could Regina hold on to Robin? She doesn't want to lose her chance at love. She gave him her heart!

 _I'm caught in the storm! I'm caught in the rain! I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain! I'm ready to drown, but it's coming down! But I feel so alive!_

In a way, it's as if Robin is the one who doesn't know what he wants. He's with Marian, but he wants Regina. What Regina kept wondering to herself was this: if he loves me, he would make a stand and marry me; however, she was still in the same predicament.

 _Just let me go! Just walk away! If you love someone, you never let them stay…caught in the storm!_

When Regina found a way to save Marian but it began to decline again, she knew sacrificing her love was the only option. Robin left with Marian and Roland to live outside Storybrooke with no way back in. Regina was devastated. No matter where she went, it reminded her of her time with Robin; bringing back her heart break.

 _As the bars on the Bowri are closing, you arrive at the door standing frozen. You say you thought you'd find me here._

After being tricked into letting Cruella, Ursula, and Gold back into Storybrooke, she once again got tangled up with Robin. She also got tangled with her wicked stepsister, Zelena, who killed Marian and impersonated her to take Robin away. When was this ever going to end?

 _Tell me how I begin to forget you. When you keep coming back and I let you! Love me until you disappear!_

Robin's love for Regina was still strong and her love for him was still strong. They get caught in heated moments of passion. How Regina wished this could last forever; just the two of them without anymore setbacks.

 _I'm caught in the storm! I'm caught in the rain! I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain! I'm ready to drown, but it's coming down! But I feel so alive! Just let me go…just walk away! If you love someone, you never let them stay caught in the storm!_

Regina's worst nightmare was revealed when Robin told her that Zelena was pregnant with his child. She felt her world slowly crumble around her; happiness slowly turning into despair.

 _Let me wash away._

She and Robin began to talk about how they could still make this work even with a baby on the way.

 _You can find me after the flood._

Regina still had a bad feeling that something else was bound to happen to set them further apart.

 _Let me wash away!_

The unthinkable happened when Emma saved Regina from the darkness of the dagger of the Dark One. When the dagger dropped and revealed Emma's name on the dagger, Regina realized that her worst dream was becoming a reality. She would have to leave Robin alone with Zelena to go save Emma.

 _Caught in the storm! Caught in the rain! Caught in the rush that hides this pain!_

Or will Robin tag along with Regina to save Emma and strengthen his relationship with Regina?

 _When you love someone, you find a way to stay…caught in the storm!_

Robin walked into the restaurant and sat with Regina, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do," Regina took hold of his hand wondering who was going to begin the conversation.


End file.
